Krumens
Krumens is a minor villain and character of the ''Cybersix'' comic series, who works alongside Doctor Von Reichter, the two having younger clones of themselves, Helmut and José. Character Information Comic Krumens is first seen listening to Von Reichter talking in their jungle base, with arms crossed and appearing muscular. He listens as Reichter tells him of Data-7 and shows the scar that was inflicted when Data-7 deflected and escaped. The two later travel together to Meridiana to employ the help of the private investigator/artist, Miao Yashimoto, to find and capture Cybersix, in return for not money but the release of his younger sister, Ikiko Yashimoto, who is being held hostage. Here, Krumens appears thinner and acts more feminine, expressing his wish to have the body of Sharon Stone and to be Reichter's lover, after revealing the fact that both Krumens and Reichter have lived for a long time by obtaining new bodies. It's later revealed that Krumens may have originally been a woman, who had slept with Reichter and later had an argument with, leading to the seemingly involuntarily body transfer to his current form, having woken up with a shocked expression. At some point early on, Krumen's young clone, Helmut, is introduced and partnered with Jose. Although Reichter and Jose have a fair bit of interaction, Krumens and Helmut are almost never seen interacting. After the disappearance of Lucas Amato, Cybersix becomes more visibly pregnant with her son Gengis. A plan is hatched to kidnap the newborn when Cybersix goes into labour one rainy night in the streets. Reichter's minions arrive in an ambulance and overpower Cybersix's friends who had only arrived. The child is then brought to the base to be experimented on and brainwashed. Although the child proves exceptional, Krumens saves Gengis from an apparent suicide attempt when he tries to crawl over a ledge which lead to a steep drop, puzzling him. Over the course of several months, Gengis had rapidly grown to a mature adult, handsome and intelligent, and also embittered of the false belief his parents were unloving and uncaring monsters. He's renamed Absolute Zero as a sign he's a new creation. Throughout all of this, Krumens laments on the upbringing of Gengis-Zero and possible regret. Krumens is last seen on a boat leaving Meridiana, alongside Reichter and Jose, all of whom appear burnt and singed from surviving their base set aflame by a man they used to exploit and sell merchandise, "Not-Jesus". Krumens ask where they should go and Reichter says anywhere but here while Jose looks sadly on. Live-Action Krumens and Von Reichter appear inside Miao Yashimoto's office, having broken in, and waits until Yashimoto crashes through the door. They then tell him of the deal, that Yashimoto find Cybersix and he can have his little sister back, who had been kidnapped by Fixed Ideas and stuffed into the trunk of a car. Quotes Trivia References Gallery Krumens smoking.png Data7 scratch1.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Series